


Cuddles

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cuddles

"Hey you."

"Hm," replied Kurt. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking," said Blaine, as he traced circles on Kurt's bare chest, "that we should do this more often."

"Do what more often?"

"Snuggle with each other. As wonderful as, as sex is, we don't have to do it every time we're together."

"True," Kurt murmured. "And I do like snuggling with you."

"Mm," Blaine replied with a smile, which Kurt returned. Blaine impulsively leaned over and kissed Kurt, then drew back. 

"What was that for?" asked Kurt.

"Because I love you," replied Blaine. Kurt smiled even wider and said, "I love you too."


End file.
